The objective of the Liver Tissue and Cell Distribution System (LTCDS) is to provide access to human liver for strictly research purposes to primarily NIH investigators throughout the United States of America in order to facilitate bridging the knowledg gap between animal research and human applicability. The contract makes it possible to directly investigate the more relevant human hepatocytes and hepatic tissue in regards to responsiveness metabolism, in vitro models, and disease.